


dancing two by two

by TolkienGirl



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long drive home. (Peggy, grieving in 2x02).</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing two by two

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This show is so darn good. I love every bit. I totally ship Peggy and Sousa, but Wilkes was (probably *is*) sweet and so here's a shout-out to him too, and to Peggy's grief. Tying it back to Steve, of course, because...well, why not?
> 
> (Also, this is my first cross-post to AO3! Yay!)

Peggy doesn't know—and will never know, which is the cruelest certainty—if there truly was something between them. He was sweet, he was sincere—she has missed that, without even whispering why.

(Steve was sweet. Was sincere. Was. Was. _Was_.)

They all go, one way or another. Into silence, into darkness, into the arms of someone else.

She stares at her hands, wondering if they burn everything they touch, or if this is only the ugliness of war and life and war again, something that she has to fight against so that others will have something left to fight for.

Mr. Jarvis is kind enough to say nothing on the drive back. Mr. Jarvis is always kind. Is he her only friend? She doesn't know what Sousa— _Daniel_ —is anymore. A friend? A colleague?

Her friend, perhaps, but never _hers_.

(And it's unfair to even entertain that now, when the sweet, sincere doctor is dead).

She's glad, now, that she relented from her steely SSR façade and let him have that dance. It was a lovely song, and he was a lovely dancer.

Not the sort to step on one's toes.

She chokes back a little sob then, and if Mr. Jarvis hears it, he gives no notice but for the faintest twitching in his jaw. She knows that his silence is sympathy, and she finds herself staring at her hands once more.

There is nothing for her, no matter where she goes.

It never seems to matter whether she gets the dance or not.


End file.
